Tales of an Almost Self Insert
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: Join a girl named Avalon Haven as she tries to gather the broken shards of her mothers necklace and try to not get herself killed by monsters and her own lack of control. This is what you get when you read to many self inserts but this isn't a normal one.
1. Summary

Tales of an Almost Self Insert

By: KrimsonRayne

Sorry for any misspelled words.

Join a girl named Avalon Haven as she tries to gather the broken shards of her mothers necklace and try to not get herself killed by monsters and her own lack of control. This is what you get when you read to many self inserts but this isn't a normal self insert theis is a OC insert. Will Avalon get killed by annoying the bad guys like Mithos, or will her father and brother do that when they find her? You know the saying you can never take the heart out of the home (not sure if thats correct) well just because your raised on earth doesn't mean you weren't born their.

Avalon Haven

17 years old

Auburn Red Hair

Brownish Gold Eyes

: The daughter of a doctor and has a background in karate and boxing. Has an older brother named Zander and her fathers name is Dante. Found her mothers old missing necklace one day and accidently broke it while she was playing Tales of Symphonia. Has a smart elic mouth and tends to be to truthful.

I'll try to make her not Mary Sue but i can't garentee anything, Ava has a mind of her own.


	2. Chapter One

Tales of an Almost Self Insert

By: KrimsonRayne

_All right thanks for the reviews and just to clarify one thing. A __**MARY SUE **__is a character that is a character that seems perfect, which is WAY to positive. If this isn't a good explanation then I suggest googling Mary Sue and click on the one for Wikipedia._

_And on another note I will try not to make Avalon a Mary Sue, in fact she spends most of this story in trouble so..._

_As for her father and brother, well you'll find out what role they play towards the end._

_But also keep in mind Avalon does have a traumatic past (if you'd call what happened traumatic?)_

_Anyways lets START! Warning Avalon tends to cuss when annoyed._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"What the FUCK!" I yelled at my T.V as the screen flickered off then came back on. Groaning I dropped the video game controller on the floor as the screen told me my character DIED!

"Should have never bought that stupid ass game!" I growled standing up and stomping out of the room. Never again was I playing a horror game from Japan. Considering that this was the 12th time I died trying to take a picture of a stupid ghost... GAH!

"Hey Ava!" yelled a male voice and I looked up towards the couch in the living room where a HUGE ass flat screen T.V was. Why wouldn't my dad let me hook my game console to it I'll never know... (Because she throws things).

"What Zander?" I growled and he grinned at me. According to all the girls at school his smile could make butter melt but why should I care about that?

"So... did you kill your T.V?" he asked and I glared hatefully at him.

"No."

"Then why did it sound like you threw it at the wall?" he asked with a confused look and I growled again, clenching my fist. Why did he have to antagonize me so MUCH! Were older brothers supposed to be this annoying?

"None of your business..." I started then stopped and stared at him.

"What the hell did you do to my T.V?" I asked and he smirked at me again.

"Nothing to bad but I would suggest finding a new activity for a while." He snickered and I dashed at him, jumping over the couch in the process.

"OW!"

"Fix my T.V!"

"Your not suppose to use Karate for self gain!"

"Then fix- What are you two doing?"

Shit... I stopped punching Zander who was holding both my wrist and both of us looked over to see daddy dearest standing in the door way, glaring at us.

"Daddy!"

Quickly I got off Zander, jerking my wrist free and hugged the man. Daddy patted me on the head and I could feel someone glaring hole into my skull.

"Zander did something to my T.V!" I whined.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Daddy sighed and shook his head. How he was able to handle us was beyond me. Sure we had a mother but a car hit her years ago, but he never got remarried and dealt with everything that happened after words.

"Both of you stop it."

Both Zander and I closed our mouths and stood perfectly still. Our father could be very, VERY scary when he wanted to.

"Now I do not care who did what or what isn't working, just go to your rooms." Daddy ordered and I groaned as Zander shrugged his shoulders. Daddy was not in a good mood.

"And don't start playing games Avalon." Daddy added and I slumped my shoulders as Zander snickered a bit.

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid..." I groaned as I flopped on my bed and looked at the still flickering T.V. Groaning I rolled over and reached for my cell phone. Maybe I could get the twins to go somewhere with me... but that would involve sneaking out.<p>

"DAMMIT!" I yelled throwing the cell phone across the room and somehow fell off the bed in the process.

"Ow..."

Rolling over I looked to where I threw the phone and sat up. It was still in one piece... wow. My wall though... not wow.

"I guess this case does work." I muttered as I went to pick up the phone and frowned as something shiny caught my eye.

"Oh..." I whispered and tilted my head to the side. Maybe it was money? (HA)

Reaching down I picked up... a dusty old chain with a dull looking blue marble at the end of it.

I stared at the thing for a second then bolted out of my room to the bathroom.

"GROSS!"

"Hey get out!" yelled Zander as I rushed past him, as he was about to enter the bathroom then slammed the door in his face.

"AVA!" he yelled pounding on the door as I turned on the sink to wash the necklace and most importantly my hands.

"Shut up you can wait!"

"No I can't!"

"I though I told you two to be QUIET!"

Yep this was so totally normal in our house. I would yell at Zander, Zander would yell at me then daddy would yell at both of us.

Grabbing a hand towel from the closet I opened the bathroom door and pushed Zander out of the way and dashed back to my room.

"Shit!" yelled Zander's voice as I slammed the door to my room and jumped on to my bed.

Looking at the necklace, which I must say looked a whole of a lot better with all the dust off I stared at it. It was quiet pretty to say at the least. A very pretty blue...

"Hm... I think I'll play a video game." I muttered to myself while looking at the flickering T.V, which stopped flickering as soon as I said that. Quietly I walked up to my door and locked it as I turned off the lights and looked at my collection of games... ah so many to choose from!

"Maybe this one?" I asked pulling out my old Tales of Symphonia game and put the game in my PS2. I had bought it before the anime came out but stopped playing it when I watched those online... maybe I should.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T WORK!" I yelled at the T.V and threw what I had in my hand at the PS2, which just so happened to be the case for the game and the pretty necklace I randomly found in my room.

A loud cracking sound came from my PS2 and I froze in shock. Fuck...

Suddenly a tiny glow came from the necklace and I looked at it carefully. Tiny little pieces of the marble thingy were glowing on the ground. Carefully I grabbed the chain of the necklace and twitched as two more big pieces fell on the ground.

"Aw..."

"_I accept you contract..."_

Blinking I looked around and scrunched my eyebrows together. Now I was hearing voices?

"What in the..." I started then the little pieces of the marble floated off the ground, glowing softly. Lets just say that if I were an anime character I would have been against a wall with my eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"HELL!" I yelled grabbing onto the nearest thing I could grab as a bright light came from the bits of marble.

"_Please fulfill my wish as well."_

"Ava!"

* * *

><p>After hearing my name I felt a big swoosh of air and the neck thing I knew everything went dark.<p>

"Do you think she's okay?"

Groaning I covered my eyes as a loud ass voice ringed through my skull.

"What bus hit me..." I groaned and cracked open an eye to see blue eyes staring at me.

"A bus?" the eyes asked and blinked at me.

"Maybe she hit her head?" asked a male voice and I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Those voices... sounded really familiar for some reason. Opening my eyes I saw a blond haired girl who looked worried and two boys. One had silver hair and the other was wearing the most god awful red outfit I had ever seen.

"Uh..." I started and stared at them.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl and I nodded at her. Why the hell did she look so familiar?

"Are you sure I mean you were unconscious for who knows how long on the ground." Asked the guy in red and I winced. That outfit was HORRIBLE!

"Yeah can you just tell me where I am?" I asked looking away from the red outfit.

"Iselia why?"

...WHAT!

* * *

><p><em>And with that, here's the first chapter. I would also like to point out that this might be the only chapter in first person but I might change my mind.<em>

_Oh and a couple more things. Avalons eyes are light brown that look gold (Like Judes from Tales of XIllia)_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
